Through the Wall
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Green Arrow and his team encounter a new fighter within Starling City, but who's side is she really on? And can they trust her? Faye Hunter was only trying to live her life one day at a time while trying to keep up with her daughter. But her life is turned upside down as secrets that she didn't even know come to light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I have A LOT of stories going on, but I couldn't help but try my hand on this one. It's going to be a challenge for not only me, but for most of the fans out there, because these characters are going to be **_**WAY **_**out of my comfort zone. Now, I'm going to be using a few comic characters we haven't seen before on television or movies, and the main character I'm going to change completely. I never thought to have used her but it sort of just came out like that. So all I ask is please bear with me. The title is of the same song by **_**The OverUnder**_**. **

**Through the Wall**

**Chapter 1**

The man grunted in pain, his head whipping hard to the side. He had never known hair can be considered as a weapon. Let alone feel razor sharp enough to draw blood–he could feel the warm liquid dripping down his cheek. He turned back to the person with his fist held high when he was tripped backwards on to his back, his breath exhaling sharply from the force. He went to get back up when he felt two sharp, and cold, items on either side of his neck. Opening his eyes slowly he saw some brown hair falling around a woman's face with a black mask covering the area of her eyes with gold designs and a dark red trimming, the dark coloring bringing out her dark green eyes.

"I just want what you stole the day before." she moved the weapons closer to his neck, feeling blood flowing on either side when he didn't answer right away. "I'm not here to kill you, but if you won't give it to me, I will."

The man whimpered but slowly pushed one of his hands into his inside pocket and brought out a keycard. "It's at the Starling hotel, room 1350, in the safe. The combination is in the drawer beneath it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." she told the man, taking the key.

The woman moved back when she heard a whistling sound, both the woman and the man seeing a green arrow sticking from the floor. If the woman hadn't moved it would have nicked off her mask–which she knew the man was trying to do to find out her identity. The woman and thief both looked in the direction the arrow came from, seeing a hooded figure in green on the fire escape, the full moon giving them enough light to see him but it wasn't enough to see who it was beneath the hood. Not that they needed to see his face as no one was never been able to do so in the last three years.

"Who the hell do you think you are to try and kill someone in _**my**_ city." the low and ominous voice that was obviously distorted growled at them.

It wasn't so much of a question but a statement. The woman merely raised an eyebrow and stared back at the glare she can visibly see. She's heard of the green-hooded vigilante, now known as the Green Arrow, who went around killing people that were destroying the city–or simply just being bad guys. His reputation went far and wide pass the city limits of Starling City and many more people who thought they were doing good in the world started popping up, making a mark. However, in her case she was forced to be the bad guy rather than the good guy…just like her good friend, Sandra, whom she trained for a couple of years before she left the camp they both stayed.

"I'm not here to kill him, only to retrieve back information he stole from a client." she told him truthfully, not wanting to be on this guy's list…ever.

The man narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was telling the truth, giving the woman the great opportunity to run–but not before knocking the guy on the floor out cold. She heard the hood yelling for her to stop but she didn't, pushing her legs to go faster. Another hooded figure–this time in the color of red, not green–appeared before her, but the woman was able to jump on the side of the wall and do a front flip. She crouched when she landed and swept her foot around to bring the new hooded figure down before sprinting off once again, sheathing her dual elbow blades below the red sash in the back. The two hooded figures watched as she turned the corner and ran after her. However they stopped when they realized that the street was empty.

The two hooded figures looked up and down the street, even going as far as walking to the middle of the road, frowning at the realization that the woman has disappeared. It was unheard of someone disappearing as well as they do–not even the green hooded figure's ex-girlfriend was able to disappear as well. Granted he was able to, but this took the cake. Who in the hell was this woman and why was she in Starling City?

"Felicity talk to me! Where the hell did she go?" Green Arrow asked after pressing his finger to his ear.

"_She disappeared into thin air."_ Felicity whispered with much disbelief. _"Literally she disappeared into __**thin air**__! No tricks to the camera, no hacking, __**nothing**__! She was just…__**gone**__!"_

Green Arrow growled, glaring at the red hooded man. "We're on our way."

* * *

The man behind the chair of his large desk raised an eyebrow as the doors to his office slammed open, a couple of his men flying to the floor–unconscious. The woman walking towards him with no emotion should have frightened him, but Darius Lacerta was not alarmed as he was able to control the woman for his bidding. He leered at her outfit, never getting tired of how she dressed. The black kimono was untraditional that cut about mid-thigh with gold trimmings and a red sash wound tightly around her waist, the colors matching her mask. The long sleeves started just below her elbows, giving her plenty of room to move around. Black knee high flat boots were very simple with buckles up and down the only decorating it and making her legs look longer. The small amount of skin shown between her knees and mid-thigh was enough to give any man a wild imagination. She stopped before him and slapped a folder down on his desk.

"As always you deliver, Cheshire." he grinned, taking the folder, "And of the thief?"

"Left him free, the Green Arrow stopped by." she solely told the truth, keeping out she was going to let him live either way.

"That pain in the ass, he better not mess up my plans. I worked too hard under his radar to be stopped now!" Darius muttered, locking up the file in the safe behind him. "The money has been transferred to the account."

With a nod the woman turned and strictly walked out. Darius grinned, leaning back against his chair. He takes his time in taking out one of his cigars form his front pocket and cut off the end before placing it in his mouth and lighting it. Yes, if it wasn't for the leverage he has on her, Cherish would have killed him long ago. It was by pure luck that he came across the information on her, and in good time before she had a chance to kill him like his late associate wanted. Now it was he who was six feet under.

Darius suddenly snarled as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

He just hoped that with her encounter with the green-hooded vigilante–he didn't care for his new name–will be the last and nothing will come out of it. It's only been three years since he's come to Starling City and his plans to take over was coming to a close in another six months. Ever since the fall of Malcolm Merlyn a year ago the city has been slowly going to right with only minimal crimes thanks to the green-hooded vigilante and his red-hooded partner. But there are more men coming to take claim of the city, and the vigilante and his friends weren't going to stop them, no matter how hard they try!

Darius blew some more clouds of smoke. Yes, no matter how hard they try the criminals will be taking over once again.

* * *

The group stood around Felicity–an IT girl from Queen Cooperation as well as for the Green Arrow–and the monitor, not able to believe what they were seeing. The mysterious woman ran around the corner and into the middle of the deserted street before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. The younger man in red gasped at what he saw, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth dropped open. The blonde woman had already told them that there was no tampering with the video, that it wasn't a trick in the eye either, and the mysterious woman never threw down any type of smoke bomb.

"But how is that possible?" the man in red questioned confused. "_No one_ can just disappear in smoke like that!"

"You think I don't know that, Roy?" Felicity told him with a scold.

"What should we do?" Roy asked the man in the green leather.

Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, quickly paced the basement floor of his night club, Verdant, which was located in the Glades in his father's old factory, _Queen Industrial Inc_. Over the last two years he's been running around all over Starling City at night trying to bring the city back to its rightful glory–as well as right the wrongs of the Queen family. His father, who had died on a yacht accident, had given him a book full of names that had a hand in destroying the city. Then stranded on an island for five years he's learned many lessons, and reasons, for life and revenge.

Despite his acts of the dutiful playboy persona only his close friends and family can see the lies beneath the smiles. Still he hasn't opened up on his life on the island, they only know of the scars and whatever horror their minds come up with. Felicity, Tommy Merlyn, Roy, and John Diggle (his bodyguard during the day, as well as doubled as the Arrow when needed) were the only ones who knew the truth about his night life and agenda. Oliver stopped pacing and looked over their heads to the monitor with a look that said he was trying to see into her soul through the monitor.

"Felicity try to find out who the hell she is and where she came from. And run the name Dyrell Charge–find some kind of connection!"

He moved away to change and make his nightly appearance on his club, now run–thankfully again–by Tommy. The two had an outing nearly a year ago because of his ex-girlfriend, Laurel, and yes he did sleep with her, but in the end he realized his feelings were not for her _**now**_ but for the _**past **_her. He tried so hard to retrieve what he had in the past–_**who**_ he was in the past–but after fighting Malcolm he realized that reliving the past he couldn't do anymore because of what he's become and who he is. Plus the naive playboy billionaire had grown up on that damn island and helped opened his eyes.

"And find out who she's working for," Oliver said as an afterthought, looking over his shoulder. "There's no way she's working alone if she went after some petty criminal who stole something huge."

"Oliver," Diggle started.

"No!" Oliver stopped near a door, looking towards them, "I want to know who the hell this woman is! If she can disappear like magic imagine the damage she can do within this city!"

The three friends watched as Oliver walked away to change, knowing he was right. The only thing is how the hell can magic exist? And how was this woman able to pull it off? And the biggest challenge would before Felicity in trying to find out _**who**_ exactly the woman was.

* * *

Faye Hunter smiled at her seven year old daughter as she rushed to wash her dishes, not wanting to be late for her first day in second grade. Shaking her head she brushed her hair up into a high ponytail, walking behind her daughter as she finished the last of her dishes. Right away she moved past Faye and down the hall, telling her she needed to pick another outfit because she got her shirt wet. Chuckling the twenty-six year old started to put away the items used for breakfast, knowing she still had time to take her daughter to school and herself to work.

Working as Walter Steele's sectary required a lot of work time and punctual, but the man was kind enough to overlook all that because of her daughter. Granted Faye still got her work done on time, and quickly, but otherwise she would bring it home and work from her laptop on the days she worked at an up and coming florist shop that she was a silent partner in the Glades. She worked nearly twelve hour shifts there, her daughter playing in the backyard with Lori's, her partner, four children all raging from seven to sixteen as they live above the shop.

Needing to get ready herself Faye took a quick look around the kitchen before walking down the hall to her own bedroom. She can hear her daughter talking to her stuff animals, asking them what she should wear now that she had gotten her shirt wet. Chuckling Faye quickly put on her grey pencil skirt and white button down shirt, forgoing the jacket as it was a hot day. Thankful for the minimal makeup she put on Faye put on her black stiletto heels and walked down the hall, calling for her daughter as it was time to go.

"Arabella, unless you want to be late, it's time to go."

Faye had grabbed her daughter's lunch, her purse, and her messenger bag holding her laptop just as her daughter came running towards her, a princess backpack bouncing behind her. Smiling she took hold of her daughter's hand and locked the door behind her. She and her daughter lived on the sixth floor of an apartment building that was not too far away from the Glades and where the earthquake had destroyed the east side, but was far away from the glamour's of the rich. From what many had told her all of the east side had collapsed, crumbling to the unused underground subway.

Over the year many has helped rebuild that part of the city, and it was almost complete just the sections of the underground subway that was taking a long time to make it safe once again. Faye was brought out of her thoughts when she stopped at the gate of Starling Elementary, watching her daughter with pride when she walked bravely towards the large building, immediately conversing with a girl to her right. Smiling Faye turned her thoughts to her past. She was a shy girl, in and out of the foster care system, keeping to herself and her head down, never getting into trouble. If she could help it, that is.

It always seemed like trouble always found her, but whenever it happened Faye seemed to always black out on the whole situation. It wasn't until she was in her teens that she found herself in a training camp in the northern/western hemisphere where she met a woman by the name of Sandra Wu-San (also known as Lady Shiva), whom saved her from the police finding Faye when she ran away from her last foster home. Having been an assassin for so long she taught the younger woman everything she knew about martial arts and fighting with weapons. However when she left the team leader of camp–which Faye later found out was named the League of Shadows–whom goes by the name Sensei continued her training until she blacked out and found herself in the city of Gotham.

There she met Arabella's father, who abandon her when he found out she was pregnant, and lived there, working at the front desk at _Wayne Enterprises_ up until three years ago when she moved to Metropolis. The woman was brought out of her past as she entered the _Queen Consolidated_, Larry the security guard greeting her. Faye greeted back, asking about his wife as she swiped her ID card in the machine to let her through to the elevators. However instead of going to the top floor Faye stopped on the twentieth floor to visit the IT department. She smiled to some of the men techs that stopped to gape at her, wondering who she was.

Shaking her head slightly Faye came to one door and knocked tentatively, stepping in the open doorway. She smiled to the woman sitting on the chair behind the desk as a dark skinned man stood to the side and the famous Oliver Queen behind the desk, leaning over the woman, his hand on the chair and desk. It seemed as though he was trying to get his way with the woman into doing something that she might be not wanting to do. Faye mentally shook her head, scolding herself, it wasn't her business what the heir of _Queen Consolidated_ wanted done.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I just came to drop off my laptop. Mr. Steele said you were the best at fixing electronic problems, Ms. Smoak." Faye quickly said, feeling nervous about being in front of a Queen.

Felicity blinked up at her before Oliver pushed at her shoulder, making her shake her head. "Yes, sorry. Uh, what's the problem?"

Faye smiled and walked in further, bringing her messenger bag in front of her and opening the back pocket. "I was doing some work from home last night and I got the feeling that someone hacked into it. I quickly logged off and closed it, I was too afraid to open it again."

Felicity frowned, taking the laptop from her. "What makes you think someone hacked into your laptop?"

Faye sighed, knowing this was coming. "The screen flickered, like if there's a storm coming and the TV flickers slightly? It was something like that."

"Okay, I'll do what I can. Do you need it back at a specific time?" Felicity asked with a nod, looking up at the woman.

"The end of the day would be great, but I can also wait until Monday. I'm ahead in what Mr. Steele needs me to do." Faye shrugs, smiling shyly.

Felicity smiles back, nodding. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, if you have any questions my extension is 5024. And if you're this super great IT I'm sure you won't need my passwords to get in."

Felicity flushes but smirks in return. With a nod, and a smirk of her own, Faye nods to the other two men before walking out quickly. She heard Oliver quickly talking to Felicity but she ignored it and just quickly made her way to the elevators, needing to get to her desk before Walter got there first…not that he would care if she was there before him or not.

**A/N: All right, please review and let me know what you guys think! And just so you know, I'm a BIG fan of Olicity! So I will be trying my hand on that, just not yet. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or names, only the ones I made up and somewhat developed.**

**Through the Wall**

**Chapter 2**

Faye had forgot that it was Friday and had called Felicity to let her know that she was leaving early so she can finish her laptop on Monday instead. She also told Walter about the situation so she wouldn't be taking her work home–which the CEO was fine with. She lost herself with the flower arrangements that she was working on by herself, liking the quiet in the back room. It was an order for a wedding to be delivered the next morning by Mario, the part time driver. Due to having low deliveries Mario only helps when a wedding happens once in a blue moon–and only when it comes to the middle class as the rich go for the more expensive and exotic flowers, not normal flowers from the Glades.

The florist shop, _Floral Garden_, was in the west side of the Glades. From what locals have told her the Glades were once in a very poor state with crime at every corner. Apparently at one point a billionaire by the name of Malcolm Merlyn was going to destroy all of the people living in the Glades by using a device made by a company that would have created an earthquake-like, leveling all of the Glades. Apparently he was in league with Moria Queen, her late husband, Robert, and several others. Damage was done in the east side, a cop with the help of the green-hooded vigilante having been able to disable one of the machines.

Lori than came into the back room just as Faye finished the last arrangement, bringing her out of thoughts.

"You do realize that it's half past three, right?"

"What? Shit!" Faye quickly begun to clean up her mess, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Lori chuckled and stopped the younger woman, shaking her own head. Lori was in her late thirties and every bit like a woman in her twenties, but tough as nails on her children. She was taller than Faye with blonde hair cut into a bob, her skin tanned despite her heritage coming from a line of fair ancestors. She was just as motherly to Faye while a grandmother to Arabella, Faye ever grateful for the family-like Lori gave to her and her daughter.

"Don't worry about the mess, just _go_." Lori chuckled, pushing a box of flower arrangements into the other woman's arms.

Giving a smile of thanks Faye grabbed her purse and rushed out the back door to her car, where all the workers and people living above the store had to park. She would pick up Arabella at her piano lesson for two days out of the week and two hours on weekends. Tiffany Sinclair, a middle age woman had happily picked up her daughter at two from her school for an hour so long as Faye brought a couple of flower arrangements every week. Right away Faye noticed the talent her four year old daughter had. Arabella had gotten away from her when she did a wedding delivery when it was just her and Lori, her daughter playing on a baby grand alongside the mother of the bride, Tiffany.

She knew that Faye didn't have any money to pay for such lessons so that was when Tiffany had made the agreement with the flower arrangements. Lori didn't mind, seeing as it was for Arabella, and didn't want the child not to lose what God had obviously gave her. Of course the three women had agreed to continue her lessons only if Arabella wanted to. None of them wanted her to be forced into something the child didn't want to do and become resentment like some of the other talented children being forced into something they didn't want to do anymore.

At the gates of the mansion Faye shook her head and pressed the call button, immediately greeting AJ, one of the security guards as he opened the gates for her. She drove down the long gravel driveway which circled around a simple fountain with bright flowers circling it. Coming to a stop behind a sleek red Ferrari 458 Italia, Faye almost moaning at the sight of it. Granted she loved her Dodge Avenger but her love for fast cars was something she knew she can never have a luxury to buy–or afford payments. Faye bounded up the small steps to the glass doors and rang the doorbell, smiling to Maria whom opened the door right away.

"This way, Senorita Faye. She is doing well, played as lovely as an Angel singing from Heaven."

Faye smiled, holding the box of flowers still. "You tell me that every time, Maria."

Chuckling the younger woman looks into the living room where she can hear her daughter playing Beethoven _Moonlight_. She stopped in the middle of the living room, her attention solely on her daughter sitting alongside a woman no older than twenty, the soft, slow melody going through her as the woman started to sing along with the melody. She recognized the words from a song called _My Beloved _by Patrizia, a group she heard a while back. Maria takes the box of flowers with a smile, knowing Faye was in awe of her daughter and the other woman, quickly leaving to place the flower arrangements around the house that they need to go.

As soon as the music ended Arabella quickly turned in her seat, a large smile on her face. "Mommy! I played two Beethoven music today!"

Faye smiled even wider as her daughter ran towards her, picking her up in her arms for a hug. "Really? What happened to just one?"

Arabella giggled, pulling back to look at her mother, "Mrs. Sinclair had another appointment at the same time as mine and forgot, so I played _Fur Elise_ first, then _Moonlight_. This is Thea Queen, I like her voice."

Faye smiled softly to the younger woman, "I do too, and she has a lovely voice." she nodded to her, "Miss Queen."

"Thea, please." she insisted with a smile.

"The flowers are lovely as ever, Faye." Faye turned her smile to Tiffany only to have it falter at the sight of her eldest son, Lawrence, who gave her the creeps, and Thea's older brother. "I still don't understand how that shop of yours isn't striving as much as it should."

"Yes Faye, maybe you need to branch out more towards the…prosperous community?" Lawrence said with a grin.

Faye's smile was strained as she looked away from Lawrence only to meet with Oliver's intense blue/grey eyes. She couldn't help but feel like he knew what he was seeing, how uncomfortable she was around Lawrence. Every chance he got he would flirt with Faye and the woman didn't care for him, especially the way he tends to ignore her daughter. If she really wanted to start dating, the guy would have to include Arabella as she is her whole life. Mentally shaking her head Faye looked away from Oliver and back over to Tiffany, oblivious to Lawrence slight scowl.

"Don't be silly Lawrence, there are plenty of expensive florist that think they know what they're doing. Faye doesn't need to go that route," Tiffany said with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sinclair. I will see you tomorrow," Faye smiles to the woman, taking Arabella's backpack from Maria. "Thank you, Maria."

"I will walk you out," Oliver suddenly says, smiling towards his sister. "I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Don't bother, Roy's picking me up." Thea said with a mischievous grin before wiggling her fingers at Arabella. "Bye Bella,"

Arabella giggles, "Bye Miss Queen."

Faye bid goodbye to Tiffany once more before walking away, Oliver to her right. He quickly opened the front door, Faye thanking him as she walked quickly to her car. She smiled at her daughter talking about her day at school as Faye strapped her into her car seat. She pulled back and was surprise to bump into what felt like a brick wall, Faye turning around quickly. Oliver smiled and looked into the back seat to her daughter.

"Since I lost the bet about you able to play _Moonlight_, how about I send Thea with your choice of ice cream on your next lesson? Hmm?"

Raising an eyebrow, Faye looked towards her daughter, who giggled guiltily. "I like cookie dough."

Oliver chuckles, nodding. "Cookie dough it is. Bye Bella."

"Bye Mr. Queen," Arabella waves.

Faye closes the door and turns to Oliver. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"A bet is a bet, mommy!" Arabella's voice was heard through the open window of the passenger side.

Oliver smiled, opening his hands at his side. "A bet is a bet,"

Faye shook her head as they walked around the cars. "Have a good day Mr. Queen."

"Oliver, please."

"Mr. Queen," Faye insisted, opening the driver side door.

'_Oh, this was going to be an awkward setting if he ever went to see Walter.'_ was all Faye thought as she drove behind Oliver. _'Of course a guy like him would have a nice sports car like that.'_

Shaking her head Faye paid attention to the road, watching as Oliver turned right before she went left. Faye asked her daughter about her lesson and listened carefully for each detail, smiling and saying all the right questions when needed. She smiled when Arabella told her how Oliver spoke to her, as did Thea, like they were old friends. Despite being well off the two Queen's have come a long way from their spoiled selves and appreciate what they had, regardless of what the gossip magazine says about them.

And she was all the more grateful that they didn't talk down or ignore her daughter like Lawrence did.

* * *

Oliver walked down to the basement after his nightly appearance of his night club, hearing before even seeing Felicity at her computer hard at work. Her fingers, as usual, flew across the keyboard a minute per second, multitasking between the three monitors. Oliver had always admired the IT hacker (though Felicity hated the word) with her computer skills and wished he knew half of what she did.

"Have you found anything?" Oliver asked once he hit the ground floor.

"Dyrell Charge is a well-known thief around the world. He's basically contacted through an email given to those who are on the DL on a business card." Felicity tells him, swinging away from her computers. "There is no way to trace the accounts by simple mortals,"

"But you have," Oliver finishes for her, leaning a hip against the desk.

Felicity grins and turns back to her computers, her fingers going a mile a minute across them. "He was paid handsomely by someone who _does_ know how to cover their tracks, unfortunately." she shook her head, "I know I can break through the walls this guy has up, but it's going to take time, I fear."

Oliver sighs, walking towards his work-out area. "You know I'm not a patient man, Felicity."

"Yeah, I know." Felicity muttered with a roll of her eyes. "But you're going to have to with this one. Any little mistake and I can trigger an alarm for them. Whoever did this software is amazing! Too bad they haven't encountered me just yet."

Taking off his shirt Oliver shakes his head at the woman at the computers, holding a metal bar in his hands. He looked up at the salmon ladder, his mind getting ready to be at peace while he thought of all the connections between the thief and the mysterious woman. Placing the bar on the first notch, Oliver stared up at the ceiling, his breathing even.

"Just do what you can Felicity, I have faith in you."

Not wanting to hear her respond, or even see her reaction, Oliver begins to climb up the ladder, breathing harshly out after each climb. From the computers Felicity was still hard at work, though a small smile and slight blush on her cheeks would told others that his simple comment affected her. Working for Oliver for the last two years have been interesting and opened her eyes at just how much her life has been nothing but dullness. Sure she was a genius, computer whiz, and living a great life in a great company, but Felicity didn't realize just how _**boring**_ she really was until Oliver came to her for the first day he came into her office with a bull shit story with a computer riddled with bullet holes.

Of course there was no helping in the crush she's had on her boss–not even a _**blind woman**_ would be able to help it! Felicity mentally snorted at the thought. It didn't help much, either, that Oliver loved to train without a shirt on ninety-eight percent of the time. Really it was only training with Digg, and now Roy, did he ever leave the shirt on, probably because Digg and Roy always wanted to know about the scars and tattoos on his body. The island was still a sore spot for Oliver, wanting to keep that part of his life a secret from everyone. Well at least he doesn't mind her constant babbling. Others always get put off by it, but not Oliver, nor Digg, nor Roy; they actually find it all hilarious when it happens.

An alert on her computer had her fingers freeze and stare at the screen before her. "O-O-Oliver?"

She distinctly heard the clanging of the metal pole against the notches as he climbed back down quickly. Felicity, not for the last time, wondered how he never fell in that stupid salmon ladder like those from the show _American Ninja Warrior_. Then again the man _**was**_ a superman of sorts, able to jump from rooftop to rooftop, weirdly obstacles around the buildings, and of course his ability to fight hand to hand combat _**like**_ a ninja.

"What did you find?"

Oliver's voice behind her startled her, Felicity looking back to see him give her an odd smile–one that she hasn't been able to decipher or put into a category just yet–before they both looked towards the screen once again. Felicity hit a few buttons to bring up a picture and a profiler of a man in his late forties, a scrawny man that was bold except for the side of his head that had brown hair, and glasses that were thick enough to make his blue eyes bug-looking. The photo next to him had a wooden puppet wearing an old-style gangster clothes from the 1940s in the color of purple and yellow. He had a gun that was real in his left hand and on his right side of his face scar moved from the top of his eye to nearly the bottom of his check.

"The one to pay off Dyrell Charge is one Arnold Wesker, also known as The Ventriloquist, with his possessed puppet, Scarface." she looked back at Oliver worriedly, "He worked with Malcolm Merlyn a couple of years ago until The Ventriloquist and Scarface went off the grid when the Batman was closing their operation down. No one has heard of him in a long time."

Oliver's face darken at the mere mention of Tommy's father. And, although Tommy hasn't been working long at his father's company, maybe he's heard of the name or encountered it within the files. Taking a deep breath he strode towards the stairs, grabbing his shirt on the way. He needed to speak with his best friend and pray that whatever information he knows will shed some light to who the hell the woman was. Coming out of the short hallway Oliver saw his friend counting the amount of alcohol bottles they have and what they might need to order and re-stock.

He was grateful for Tommy being understanding with what happened with his father. Tommy understood that what his father was doing–had _**done**_–was just not right. He also understood if Oliver didn't do what he had done his father would have killed Oliver on that rooftop. It also took some talking and understanding about what happened with Laurel and how he was feeling, now the three of them were friends. Though Tommy hated keeping secrets from Laurel, he also knew that it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Tommy,"

The equally man turns at the sound of his name and grins only to have falter at the look on his best friend's face. Tommy has come to learn the moods his best friend has come to have since he's found out about Oliver's secret. And the look on his face suggested that this was a Hood thing, rather than his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Tommy immediately questions quietly, looking around for any eavesdroppers.

"In going through your father's files has the name Arnold Wesker ever come up?"

Tommy frowns, tilting his head just the slightest. "Not that I'm aware of, but then again there's been plenty of names that my father was associated with." he begun to worry at the hard look in his best friend's eyes. "What's going on Ollie?"

"I don't know, but there's a mysterious woman that disappeared into thin air and we can't seem to figure out who the hell she is or who she's working for. But she's dangerous, she was able to move and fight like me."

"You think she's an enemy?"

Oliver shook his head. "I don't know, but if she is she's going to wish she never set foot in _**my city**_!"

**A/N: Forgot to say I don't agree what the creators did with Tommy, so there will be a bit of background on how he lived, just FYI, just not in this chapter but maybe the next. The song Thea sings is called **_**My Beloved**_** by Patrizia (** youtu. be / BhbxqAIfBbA**). Please review and let me know what you guys think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the Wall**

**Chapter 3**

Faye smiled at her daughter's sleeping form, kissing her head before walking out of her room. A full day of playing and running at the park, and Faye's first day off for the month, they were exhausted. Arabella loved these days and can never wait to spend the day with her mother. Granted Faye tried to be there for her daughter as much as possible, but at the same time she needed to work to provide for her daughter. Arabella had always, and will continue to be always, first in her life. Everything else came after.

With a sigh she walked into her room to get a full night's sleep, working at the shop all day Sunday. Just as she flopped back into her twin size bed an unfamiliar ringtone was muffled right in front of her. Frowning Faye sits up and looks to her left to see her phone charging at the bedside table. She gets up and follows the sound to the tall dresser and pulls out the top drawer that held her underwear, socks, and stockings. She moves them around until she sees a phone in a pink case–one she's never seen before.

Just as she takes hold of the phone Faye's light green eyes closed for a second, only for them to become dark green once she opened them again. She pulls out the phone and slides the green phone on the screen to the side, bringing it to her ear, looking at herself in the mirror on the wall above the dresser.

"Cheshire," she answered, her voice huskier and deeper rather than the low and smooth voice she uses all day.

'_I got a job for you tonight. Information's been emailed.'_

The dial tone was all that she heard before the phone discounted on its own. The woman walked into the closet and turned on the light, pushing the clothes away in the middle. She opened a secret department hidden within the wall–one only she knew how to find and open–and took out the duffle bag. Putting the closet back into right Cheshire speed dialed a familiar number as she put her feet into a pair of shoes, the laces already tied.

"Nancy, hi, can you baby sit for a few hours, please?" the woman smiled as she walked out of her room, "Thanks."

As soon as she opened the door a girl in her teens smiled, holding books and notebooks in her arms, pens and pencils stuck within the pages. The older woman smiled and thanked the teen before walking out. She thumbed open the email as she quickly made her way down, reading and looking over the information. Once she had it remembered Cheshire was outside, looking up and down the dark streets before turning right. She walked about two blocks until she came upon an abandon building. Entering she rushed towards the back, pulling back a tarp that blended against the wall, revealing another room and a lone table.

After reclosing the tarp Cheshire quickly set the duffle bag on the table and quickly started taking out its contents, looking them over. Once done the woman quickly undresses, placing the pajamas in the duffle bag, and dressing in the kimono. Tying a gold string to hold the robe in place before she can put on the red sash and place in the two sheathes for her main weapons. As she was dressed Cheshire parted her hair down the middle and quickly wrapped a red ribbon that was two inches wide quickly in the middle of her hair, tucking in the extra ribbon. Next she took her dual elbow blades and swirled them in her hands before letting them rest against her arms. The blades itself shaped the curve of her lower arm, the flat of the blade laying comfortable against her, while a smaller, crescent shape blade stuck out from the handle can do just as much damage when hand to hand combat.

She quickly sheathed them before starting to place well hidden kunai throwing knives throughout her person. The blades were leaf shaped with a ring on the pommel and a gold strand tied on said ring. She mostly had them as a precaution, or when she had a runner like the thief two days before. Cheshire hid them inside the sleeves, underneath the front of her sash, inside her boots, and then well placed thigh holders on both of her legs that her kimono just barely hides. Next came the mask. There was a small dip on top of her nose and curve upwards at the tip of her nose, the gold strings blending well against her hair. Placing it on the table she takes a tub of gold make-up and starts to spread it around her eyes. Putting it away she takes the mask and quickly ties it tightly on place.

With a nod Cheshire takes a pair of keys from underneath the table and walked over to a part of a wall that she merely pushed out to reveal an enclosed alley way with a simple black motorcycle. She quickly turned the engine, gunning the engine before speeding towards a blockage in the end of the alley, a ramp formed. She sped even quicker and rode up the ramp, flying over the barbed wire fence and landing into the street, the tires screeching as she turned east, her hair blowing behind her.

Lacerta wanted her to give a warning to two brothers, Charles and Gregory Davenport, who were starting to hold back on their deals. Though she had a feeling it was more of the younger brother's doing rather than the oldest. Due to their successfulness of the business with Lacerta the brothers lived twenty minutest outside of the city and into the pristine neighborhood of the rich and famous. She rode pass a modern luxury mansion that was nothing but glass and steel beams, counting a half a dozen armed men on the second level and the other half dozen on the ground floor, then four more by the gates. She looked forward and continued to ride past until she was out of view from the armed men.

Getting off the bike the woman ran towards the gate, her feet touching the stone column, pushing off to grab hold the top of the wrought iron fence, her fingers spread between the sharp tips. The woman pulled herself up and over the fence, silently kneeling on the ground. Taking out two sets of kunai knives and ran through the trees and bushes silently, keeping both an eye and ear open for the armed guards. Coming up to the side of the house a guard was coming towards, the woman pushed herself to run faster and once she reached the edge of the darkness she disappeared in a puff of white smoke, the guard stopping at the sight. He looked up at a noise and before he could blink Cheshire dug the knives into the man's neck and chest, falling to the floor.

Looking around her Cheshire quickly moves a bit further down the mansion, careful of the bright light illuminating the ground from the open glass windows. Cheshire was grateful that there weren't guards inside the house. Coming up to a close by balcony the woman pushes her legs and jump upon the windowsill, pushing one foot off it and the other off the wall and grabs hold of the glass railing. She quickly pulls her up and onto the balcony, quietly listening to the chatter in the other balcony above her. Moving inside, her knives at the ready, Cheshire walks towards the stairs and quickly rushes up towards them, keeping to the wall, careful of any other guards around.

On the third floor Cheshire moves in the direction she heard the voices, seeing a guard just turning the corner. She throws one of her knives at the man's shoulder before disappearing in white smoke and reappearing behind him and sticking another knife into his neck, slowly bringing the body down to the floor. Cheshire moves down the hall and stood before some double doors. She can hear the chatter belonging to two men well into their late thirties and forties, thinking that because they were on top of the world they didn't need to pay their dues.

Opening the door she slips in, seeing the youngest–an arrogant bastard who thought highly of himself–Gregory, pacing in front of the television while the oldest brother, Charles, was looking out of the windows on the right. He was the more sensible and calm brother who knew the ways of the illegal world. Knowing how to make the brothers finally pay Lacerta and let Charles know what his baby brother has been doing Cheshire threw the two knives in her hand at the hidden guards just about to change posts across from each other and rushed towards Gregory.

Before the brothers can say a word, Cheshire brought out her dual elbow blades with a twirl before disappearing in smoke. The two brothers looked around each other in confusion and wonder, not able to believe what had just happened. Then the woman appeared behind Gregory and kicked his knees to make him kneel, placing her right blade around his neck while the left one was posed over his back where his heart was. Charles stared at the woman, slowly moving away from the windows to stand in front of them, his hands opened at his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Gregory demanded angrily, grunting at the pain from his back where her knee was pressed down on.

"The names Cheshire and I work for Mr. Lacerta." she felt Gregory cringe at the name, making her smirk as his brother merely widen his eyes at her name. "Mr. Davenport, do you know why I am here tonight?"

"Don't listen to her–Ah!"

Cheshire pushed down harder on Gregory's back, while bringing up the blade closer to his neck, nicking him just the slightest. Charles twitched forward but stopped himself, knowing the woman's reputation well. Cheshire gives him a slight nod of approval, though they both knew that he wouldn't have the chance to really save his brother.

"Mr. Davenport?" she continued to question the older brother.

"We pay our dues," Charles tells her, staring at his brother. "But I guess those dues weren't getting to Mr. Lacerta."

Cheshire lips turn into a predatory grin at the non-question. "Now I know why you are the smart one, Mr. Davenport. I suggest you deal with your brother before Mr. Lacerta lets me deal with him _**myself**_. Four months worth of dues you owe."

Charles walked towards the desk and opens a drawer. Taking out a black small bag he begins to place stacks of bills inside until what he owes is inside the bag. He zips it close and walks over to her and his brother, placing the bag next to her feet before retreating back far enough. Cheshire gives her nod of thanks before she twirls her blades away from Gregory and kicks his back so he fell towards the glass table, breaking it. Taking the bag of cash she disappears in white smoke, Gregory moaning in pain as he slowly pushed up in his arms, mindful of the glass. He saw the look of anger in his brother's face and started to stumble over his words of excuse as Charles walks away, turning his back on to his brother.

* * *

Oliver and Roy stood in the midst of all the unconscious bodies of the Davenport brother's home when suddenly a white smoke appeared to their left. They saw the familiar figure and all Oliver could think was notch an arrow and let go. The woman stepped back once, an arrow were her body would have been, and turned to the two men clad in green and red, grinning towards them. She pushed off the black bag she had over her shoulder and let it drop to the ground before it disappeared in white smoke with a wave of her hand. Of all the people to be here Oliver didn't think his luck would be on his side by encountering this mysterious woman again so soon.

"What business do you have with the Davenport brother's?" Oliver demanded, his hand gripping his bow tightly.

The mysterious woman tilted her head to the side, her grin never leaving her lips. "Business that has been concluded. Don't worry, they're still alive."

"Who are you?" Roy demanded impatiently.

"I have many names, young one." Roy grinds his teeth as his hands turn white from the tight fists he was making, "But they call me Cheshire."

"Who do you work for?" Oliver demanded, wanting desperately to capture this woman.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot provide that information. At least not until the time is right."

Growling Oliver lets loose another arrow, Cheshire moving quickly. Both men blink at the blades she held snuggly against her lower arms, blinking as they wondered where she got those from. She chuckled as she took a stance, the destroyed arrow laying at her feet. Before either of them can do or say anything she disappeared in white smoke, the two men wondering what just happened. Suddenly Roy cried out when he was pushed to the floor with a groan, Oliver bringing up the hand holding the bow up, blocking the flat of the blade.

He turned to glare at the woman, Cheshire, who merely continue to grin at him. He pushed her away and brought his left foot around. Cheshire, however, did a back flip, kicking Oliver just beneath his chin, making him fall to the floor with a groan. She turned with her arms up in an 'X' shape as Roy threw a punch at her, making him cry out when he hit the blades. Cheshire chuckles and pushes Roy with a kick to the chest, making him groan and cough for the second time. She brought up her left arm just in time for the arrow to bounce off her blade, Cheshire looking towards Oliver.

He growled and rushed towards her, jumping into a side flip and kicking out his leg. Cheshire blocks his kick and throws it away from her, doing her own turn and slapping him across his face by her hair, blood trickling down his cheek before she kicked him in the chest. She grunted and was thrown back to the floor by a kick to her stomach, making her growl and glare at Roy. She flips up and twirls her blades to be put away, but brings out four kunai's. Cheshire moves when Roy rushes towards her, the two dancing around each other with equal moves until she finally kicks him against the wall and throws two of her knives to keep him hold by the fabric of his shoulders.

She had to duck by the kick aimed at her head, whipping her hair to cut Oliver's face once again before disappearing in white smoke. Roy cried out to Oliver, but it was too late. She appeared above Oliver and was able to wrap her legs around his neck. Cheshire shoves him and her body backwards, her hands finding the ground before she threw him over her to the floor. She brought her other two knives down on to the edges of his shoulders, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move while she disappeared.

"I'm on your side, Arrow." Cheshire tells him, Roy hearing the words as well. "But my life is a little more complicated. Until I can kill my boss I can't say anything else for now, just that you'll be seeing me around."

With that said she disappeared, Oliver growling loudly as he took the knives off of him. He got up and stared at Roy, who could barely take hold of the knives holding him up. However her words stuck into their minds. She was telling the truth about being on their side, otherwise she could have obviously killed them, but instead she toyed with them. So why was she working on the other side? Why was it so complicated?

* * *

Cheshire entered Lacerta's home, his men that were new moving away from her as they heard and seen what happened the last time she was there. They opened the doors to his office, the men knowing that she didn't care if she was interrupting an important meeting or not. Everyone turned to her when the doors opened, Cheshire merely looking over the three men before standing to the side of Lacerta's desk and dropping the bag of money in front of him.

"Charles Davenport paid his dues, and he'll be having a nice chat with his baby brother."

Darius grins, opening the bag enough to look inside before reclosing it and handing it to one of his men that came forward. "Very well, I hope we won't have any troubles with Gregory anymore?"

"Gave him and his brother a warning should this happen again. I think Charles is going to keep an eye on Gregory from here on out." Cheshire tells him, looking over the men staring back at her.

"Good, good. The money has been transferred to your account." at her nod she walks away, but couldn't leave as Darius spoke up once again. "Oh, and Cheshire, the middle one."

With a silent sigh the woman quickly turns and has the man sitting in the middle chair in a headlock, her fingers pressing a certain nerve out of everyone's view. The man struggled before he went limp, Cheshire letting him go. She motions for one of Darius men–one she actually trusted and he her–who picked him up. Darius nods his acceptance, quickly pressing a few buttons on his phone as he continued to grin at the scared looks the other two men were giving him. Throughout the process they yelled and protested, getting up from their chairs and moving away with fear of the woman.

"A bonus has been sent to you. Mika, dump the body."

Both nodding they strode out of the office and out of the house. Mika opens the trunk of the car, dumping the limp body inside. Cheshire quickly presses down on the same nerve she did earlier as Mika stands watch, the man gasping awake. However the woman quickly knocks him out by a single punch, Mika closing the trunk.

"You know what to do, Mika."

The man nods as they walked around to the front of the car. "I know Cheshire, dump him at the dockyard and give him new identity." he touches her arm, which had bruises already forming and scratch marks from the man in the trunk. "Isn't Faye going to notice those?"

Cheshire sighs, smiling sadly. "Yes, but she'll think she bumped into something or she scratched herself again. Faye never thinks too much about it when she has her hands full with Arabella."

Giving her another nod Mika opens the driver side as Cheshire gets on her bike. The first time Mika met Cheshire in Metropolis he didn't like how his boss was using the woman, let alone the leverage he had on her and bringing her to Starling City. His boss thinks that she's one in the same, but really Cheshire and Faye are completely two different people sharing a single body. He knows this because he walked up to Faye one day when she was with her daughter and the woman looked utterly confused to what he was talking about.

When she had a mission Cheshire cornered him alone and warned him to never walk up to her in the streets. But, then, there were the eyes. Faye had light green eyes but Cheshire had dark green, and that's when he knew. Cheshire seemed to have picked up on his thoughts as she warned him again to not say a word to Darius, let alone Faye. Apparently Cheshire only comes out at night or when Faye and Arabella is i danger. He still didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough that Cheshire would do anything to protect the other woman and her daughter.

The two of them had come to an understanding and became close acquaintance. Mika helped Cheshire with what she doesn't agree with Darius, having the same feelings about the situation, and so would do what he can for those she can save. The both of them had come to an accord nearly a year ago in trying to get rid of Darius so she and Faye can live freely, but the man was as dirty as they came and would be hard to pin him to a job. But they weren't giving up, especially with Faye starting to suspect just the slightest, even when the thought is way in the back of her mind.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! How else will I know if I'm doing this right? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through the Wall**

**Chapter 4**

Oliver aggressively worked with the wooden dummy with wooden sticks, while Roy and Dig trained on the mats to improve his hand to hand combat as Roy taught him a little Parkour into the mix. Felicity was at her computers trying to find out where the knives–courtesy of Cheshire–came from and if she could get a name and address. Due to irritation Oliver did not go home and instead trained away his frustration, which actually wasn't working as he was still irritated and pissed off. Who the hell was this woman to be able to move like he did _**and**_ use magic? If she's really on their side why is she not saying who the hell her boss is? And why is it complicated?

With a yell Oliver broke the wooden sticks in half before throwing them to the side. Both Roy and Dig continued to train but kept an eye on Oliver just in case. Felicity watched as he swiped a towel over his damp body, worried that he wasn't going to like what she found–or lack thereof. Granted she could hold herself against him–she's done so in the past–but ever since the leveling of the Glades something changed between them. She heard the exchange between Oliver and Tommy and of how some mysterious woman saved him before the ear pieces cut off when a beam suddenly fell nearby.

Felicity remembered hiding underneath the desk until Oliver's voice rang out and that the tremors had actually stopped. It was then she realized it was she who was shaking, not the ground. Needless to say he's been more over protective of her, especially when it was Felicity who had to go out in the field when a woman's touch was needed. Or she woke up screaming in the middle of the night from the nightmares, forgetting that she was still at the cave. It was Dig who was the first to soothe her and the next couple of times it would be Oliver–whom she knew found out by Dig.

A hand to her shoulder brought her from her thoughts. She blinked at the hard abs and scars before her, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Gulping just the slightest, slowly her eyes trailed up the wonderful chiseled chest that, if it wasn't for the scars, could belong to a Greek or Roman statue. Her mouth went dried when her blues eyes met Oliver's blue/grey ones. She breathe out an 'Oh,' as Oliver watched her intently and concerned.

"Felicity, you're staring." Oliver states, bringing the other two men to a halt in their training.

"Sorry, your body's like a chiseled Greek or Roman statue, minus the scars and tattoos." her eyes widen at what she said as a blush formed, "Not that I've noticed the scars or tattoos, though actually you would have to be blind not to notice them, but I never lingered or nothing like that. Well, when you're hanging around and doing training I do because how the hell can you hang like that for so long, it's not humanly possible! But, then again, you're all not that human–_**not **_that I'm saying you are, but you're not–"

"Felicity," Oliver's stern but amused voice cut through her babble as Roy laughed out right and Dig trying to hide his chuckle.

Felicity blushed darker, "Sorry." she saw the amusement in his eyes as his lips twitched up at the corner. "I found a few vendors that sell this type of knife, but none of them had been sent to Starling City. So my guess is this woman makes her own–like you do with your arrows."

Oliver sighs, nodding. "Thanks Felicity. You guys go home, it's been a long weekend for everyone."

With that said he walked towards the bathroom Felicity had Tommy installed before she brought in all new computer equipment, as Dig brought in better medical supplies. Oliver, after some convincing of coming back and renaming himself as the Green Arrow, brought in all the training equipment. Felicity looked worriedly over to Dig and Roy, the former nodding to her.

"This chick has gotten under his skin, it's just best to let him brood on his own."

With a sigh Felicity pressed a few key buttons to keep the software she had going and let her know via-tablet before gathering all her things. She followed the two men out into the alley, none of them wanting to attract much attention up at the club. After showering and changing Oliver walked up to the main club, seeing Tommy cutting up some ingredients for mixed drinks.

"I thought bartenders are supposed to that?" he teased, sitting on one of the stools.

"It prolongs the paperwork." Tommy tells him truthfully.

He groans, shaking his right leg up and down. Oliver frowns at his best friend, silently asking him if he was all right. Tommy saw his look and nods his okay before going back to cutting up ingredients. After saving Laurel the CNRI building had finally started to collapse, Tommy caught between the falling rubble and the still shaking ground. He was thrown back, and his body would have gone through a metal pole sticking out of a piece of concrete if it wasn't for a mysterious woman wearing a simple black mask shoving him away. However his right leg got caught by another piece of concrete and his leg went right through the metal pole. Before she can get the concrete off of him a noise was heard from the back entrance. When Tommy looked to see who it was he was grateful to have seen his best friend, Oliver. And when he looked back at the woman, she had disappeared.

"You're brooding, what's up?" Tommy asked, looking over his best friend's face.

"I'm not brooding." Oliver started but a look from Tommy had him quieting down. "That mysterious girl, Cheshire, got under my skin yesterday."

"What she do, kick yours and Roy's ass?" Tommy laughed, but seeing Oliver's look he stared wide eye at his friend. "_**Seriously**_?"

Oliver glowered, "It didn't help that her disappearing act actually gives her an advantage." he grumbled, popping cherry into his mouth.

Before they can say anything else a voice rang out, making the two to look towards the entrance to see Thea and Oliver's ex-girlfriend, Dinah Laurel Lance, but likes to go by Laurel. They were wearing their usual work clothes, letting the boys know that they were coming from the new CNRI. Oliver briefly wondered why his baby sister was actually working on a Sunday.

"There's my brooding brother!" Tommy snorted back a laugh as Oliver glared at his sister, "You need to pick up your phone, you know!"

Oliver cringed, taking out his phone. "Sorry, forgot it was on vibrate. What's up?"

Thea leaned against the bar next to her brother as Laurel leaned over to kiss Tommy. "Do you remember where Faye's flower shop is located? I want to take Laurel and show her what I saw over at Mrs. Sinclair's."

Tommy raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "What happened to Grayson?"

Laurel rolled her eyes. She was doing a fundraiser, with the help of both Tommy and Oliver, to restore the east side of the Glades. Even though the mayor was doing everything possible, it wasn't enough or fast enough. There was still too many people with families out on the street with no food or coverage or clothes.

"He's moving somewhere to Europe. I was venting to Thea when she told me about Faye Hunter, and I'm _**desperate**_ to find a good florist!"

Oliver shrugs, standing from his stool. "Let's go, I owe Bella ice cream anyways."

* * *

Faye sighs, cracking her neck as she finished the last floral arrangement due for pick-up later that day. She had woke up more tired than usual, along with her body sore, and unexplained bruises and scratches. She figured her restless nights were starting up again as her exhausted mind lets her bump into things on her way to her bed. Taking the vase of flowers she walks to the front, ignoring the few customers they had. She never really was great with customers when she was having one of those days.

"Lori the anniversary flowers for Davis is ready." she told her friend before making her quick escape after putting the vase inside a cooling unit close to the register.

"Mommy! Look what Mr. Queen brought me!"

Faye frowns as she turned, steadying herself in time when her daughter hugged around her legs, something cold pressed against her leg. Arabella held up a bag when Faye pushed her slightly away, seeing her daughter's favorite pint of ice cream. Frowning she takes the bag from her daughter and looks up to see the Queen siblings, a man and a woman she's never seen before smiling by the registers with Lori looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Queen, Miss Queen, what brings you out to this part of the Glades?"

"It's Thea and I told Laurel about your great flower arrangements that I saw at Mrs. Sinclair and she's looking for something great and cheap."

Faye frowns over to Lori, whose eyebrows were raised, before looking at the unknown woman walking forward with a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Laurel Lance. I'm working on a fundraiser to help rebuild the Glades and the florist I had backed out."

"Well, Miss Lance, what type of floral arrangement are you looking for?" Faye asked, putting on her professional mask on.

The older woman smiled, "Call me Laurel. And I actually don't have anything in mind."

Faye smiles sympathetic to the obvious stressed out woman. "I actually have two types in mind, um, Lori can you please put this ice cream in the fridge and Arabella can you please go outside and play with the other kids, please?"

Arabella sighs dramatically, but knew that she can't be interrupting her mom during business. "Thank you again for the ice cream, Mr. Queen, mommy can you get me when they leave so I can say bye?"

"Well do sweetheart, now go on." Arabella smiled and waved to the group before running out the back, Faye shaking her head. "I have two arrangements I think you might like the most."

Faye walked over to the front of the store and opened one of the cooling units. She first took out a group of tulips in color of dark pink with a tint of white, yellow with spots of orange, purple, and white with the tint of red with some green plants mixed with inside a cleared squared vase and a silvery white bow tied around the vase. The other was a small round cleared vase that had white orchids inside, rocks placed around the bottom of the vase.

"How much are they?"

"The orchids are twenty-five dollars each, and the tulips are forty, only because the two different colors have to be imported from Holland."

Laurel nods, biting her lower lip. "I can't decide, I'll take fifty of each one."

Faye pursed her lips worriedly as she looked over to Lori, who already had a total estimate. "With tax, it's going to be $3428.75."

"Done,"

Faye turned her head so fast she cracked her neck, wide eyes staring at Oliver. "The fundraiser will be in a week, will that be enough time?"

"Y-y-yes, that's plenty of time." Faye stuttered, chuckling nervously. "Let's write down your information and where the flowers will be delivered to."

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Thea asked, grapping her arm, making Faye wince.

She smiled patiently, embarrassed that everyone was staring at her in concern. Faye can already see the questions in their eyes, wondering how she received such bruises. It's the other reason why she stayed in the back to finish up flower arrangements, she didn't want to answer to questions that weren't as bad as the group before her was thinking.

"I work twelve hours here, eight hours at _Queen Consolidated_, and the rest of the day in taking care of my daughter. I'm so exhausted at night that I tend to bump into anything and everything on my way to the bed." Faye explained to the younger Queen, as well as the others.

"It's true, she's very clumsy when she's really tired." Lori nods her validation to the story.

"What about those scratches?" the unknown man asked.

Faye held up her hands with an embarrassed smile. "I'm a restless person with long fingernails, trust me it's not the first time this has happened before."

"Can I go see Bella while they fill out the info?" Thea asked, nearly jumping up and down once her concern was justified.

With a smile Faye motioned her to follow as Lori did all the paperwork. Thea shoved her purse into the unknown man's hands before following Faye. Thea smiled at the two girls and one boy playing jump rope before moving towards them. The older woman smiled and leaned against the door frame with a sad smile. She knew her daughter was deprived of a normal childhood with siblings and two parents–something that she never had. Thea taught them a new song for the jump rope, both she and Arabella jumping. Faye's smile widen at how quick learner her daughter is.

"You shouldn't have bought her that ice cream–bet or no bet."

Oliver chuckled, leaning against the other door frame. "Eyes in the back of your head, I see."

Faye grins, "Perks of being a mother to a seven year old who's a lot like you and gets into trouble at every corner."

Oliver smiles at that fact, and of his sister being careless despite all that's happened with their mother still in jail. Though Moira Queen was to be released in a month and both he and Thea have been dancing around the subject of their mother coming home. Neither of them really knew how to react to the news or of her homecoming, but they were still angry at her for having participated in the leveling of the Glades. Thea, bless her soul, tried to keep as much of her innocence, but for the last seven years she had to grow up quicker than any normal teen should have.

"How did you really get those bruises and scratches on your arms?" Oliver asked concerned.

Faye smiled, "What I said earlier was the truth. I'm a single mother who works too many hours to provide what I can for my daughter."

Oliver frowns, "And Bella's father?"

"Met him in Gotham and left the day I told him I was pregnant. I haven't seen or heard from him in eight years."

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered sincerely.

Though inside he was angry for Faye. His parents may have not been perfect but at least they were there for him and Thea. What man gets a woman pregnant and then leave her to fend for herself? That type of man needs to be tracked down and be shot. Oliver knew if it was him, no matter how immature he once was, never would he have left a woman and his child alone.

"I'm not," Faye tells him, bringing him from his dark thoughts. "I got my beautiful daughter and that's all that matters."

"I couldn't agree more," Laurel says with a wide smile, hugging the unknown man. "She looks like a great kid."

"Talented too, a pianist prodigy really." Oliver tells them with a wide grin.

Laurel smiles and looks over to Faye, "If you ever need legal counsel should your ex ever appear you can talk to me, I'm a lawyer over at CNRI."

Faye nods, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

The unknown man holds out his hand, "These two are so rude. Tommy Merlyn."

Faye grins, "Nice too meet you."

"Thea, time to go." Oliver called.

The group protested as Arabella follows after Thea to the waiting adults. She hugged Thea, who hugged her just as tightly, before the seven year old hugged Oliver next. Arabella shyly shook hands with Laurel and Tommy, the latter deciding to hug her and then throw her over his shoulder, letting them know that he was taking her. Faye smiled, once again sadden at the thought of her daughter not having a normal childhood, but the way these group of friends and siblings–both rich and not–helped her ease her mind that not everyone has an actual 'normal' childhood.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
